Wearers of contact lenses are often presented with the problem of inserting or reorienting the position of a contact lens under less than ideal conditions. For example, as a result of a speck of dirt in the eye, a gust of wind, an inadvertent shift in the contact lens position away from longitudinal alignment with the iris or for any of many other reasons, a contact lens wearer may be faced with a necessity for reinserting or readjusting a contact lens without ready access to a mirror. Many contact lens wearers find that it is exceedingly difficult, even impossible, to perform this task without the aid of a mirror. Nevertheless, while female contact lens wearers may, for example, have a compact or other mirror at hand, most men and many women will ordinarily have no mirror whatsoever with them and may be situated without access to any mirror at all as would be the case, for example, while hiking, jogging, or otherwise engaged in outdoor activities.
Thus, those skilled in the art will appreciate that it would be highly desirable to provide means by which a high quality mirror is at all times readily available for the use of a contact lens wearer.